futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Kingdom of Korea (Discord: Map Game)
Korea '''(Korean: 한국), officially the '''Kingdom of Korea (Korean: 한국 왕국), is a nation in East Asia, bordering China to the west, Japan to the east, Russia to the northeast, and Indonesia to the southwest. After the unification of the Korean Peninsula at the end of the Second Korean War, Korea joined the Pact of Steel during the outbreak of World War III. During World War III, Korea would expand it's influence into Southeast Asia and Oceania, and would end up annexing the Philippines, Papua New Guinea, and other small pacific islands. It has a total population of 190 million people as of 2039. Etymology The term Korea is the modern spelling of Corea, it is an exonym derived from Cauli, a transcription of the Chinese (Pinyin: Gāolì), which was the Hanja characters for Goryeo. Koreans refer to Korea as either (Romanisation: Joseon) whose Hanja characters mean the "Morning Calm", or (Romanisation: Dae Han). The first term was derived from the earlier term Gojoseon, the oldest known Korean polity. Go– is simply a prefix meaning "ancient" or "old", added so that the two could be distinguished. The latter term is derived from the root words meaning "Great" and "Han" (a term which Koreans refer to themselves). History For history before 2017, see History of Korea. * 1897-1910: Korean Empire * 1910-1945: Under Japanese Rule * 1945-1948: Under Soviet and US Control * 1948-2024: North Korea * 1948-2024: South Korea * 2024-2043: United Korea ''' * 2043-present: '''Kingdom of Korea Government Politics Main Article: Politics of Korea. See Politics of South Korea before the reunification. '' Following the abolishment of the Kim Dynasty in North Korea, The Worker's Party of North Korea was allowed to be a political party in United Korean politics, changing it's name to The Worker's Party of United Korea. Kingdom of Korea The King or Queen of the Korean Empire can hold numerous executive powers, however, is bound by a constitution established by the Nation Assembly. The King or Queen has absolute control over the Military of both Korea and it's respective Kingdom's. They can establish a conscription if needed, and can declare war. They cannot alter political positions within the National Assembly. The King or Queen may also create laws and declare executive orders similar to the United States, however, laws can be repealed by the National Assembly if they are deemed to not benefit nor increase Korea's influence or power. The current Queen of the Kingdom of Korea is Kim Ju-ae. The Kingdom of The Philippines and the Kingdom of Papua New Guinea With the Kingdom of The Philippines and the Kingdom of Papua New Guinea having been established days after the Berlin Conference began, a constitutional monarchy was put in place for both constituents of United Korea. In the terms of the constitution, Kings are elected by a proportional representative system within the Kingdom's homeland. The King holds many executive powers and is named Commander-in-chief of the homeland's armed forces, similar to United Korea. The King, unlike United Korea's President, holds more political strength and power than the latter. However, the National Assembly has the option to impeach the King if he were to use his executive power poorly. The King may not secede the Kingdom from United Korea under no circumstances. The current King of The Philippines is Kim Jong-chul. The current Queen of Papua New Guinea is Kim Yo-jong. Foreign relations ''Player nations are only recorded. Allies * France * Germany Neutral * Ukraine * Republic of China * New Zealand * Brazil * Alpine Confederation * United States of America Opponents * Australia * Canada Military Korea's military is split into two groups: Armed Forces, and Central Intelligence (Kingdom of The Philippines). The Armed Forces of Korea is divided into 3 sub-groups: Infantry (보병), Navy (해군), and Air Force (공군). The National Guard (방위군) was established in 2040, and although they remain a separate entity from the Armed Forces, both organizations heavily collaborate together, and troops undergo similar military training exercises. The military system had remained the same until the late President Pak Pong-ju's deconstruction and further rebuilding of the military system. As of 2040, The military system had been redone again by President Kim Ju-ae, with hopes to decrease the amount of casualties when in a war, as well as to "make sure troops aren't going to war without the proper equipment to win". The eight-year conflict of World War III would be the most renowned conflict for the former United Korea, due to it being the first war that Korea would have participated heavily in. Although the late President Pak Pong-ju's military before World War III was 100,000 troops, once he left office and the new President Choe Ryong-hae came into power, a conscription was put into place after German's successful invasion of Sweden and Denmark. The total number of troops conscripted throughout World War III would be 1,050,000 troops. As of 2040, 650,000 troops remain active within the Korean Infantry, and before the conscription ended 2040, the reserve infantry was increased to 700,000 troops. The Philippine Central Intelligence Agency (필리핀 중앙 정보국) was established in the Philippines due to continued protests and rebellions. The Central Intelligence scans all texts, phone calls, browser history, etc to find any sort of possible large-scale rebellion or possible civil war. The Central Intelligence Headquarters is located in Manila, Philippines, and currently only operates within the Filipino region. Category:Countries (Discord) Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Korea